Belonephobia
by NekoSama
Summary: An old foe comes back to torment Bobby Warning: Torture


Belonephobia

Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)  
Category:Angst  
Rating: K+  
Summary: An old foe comes back to torment Bobby Warning: Torture  
Spoilers: Bad Chi but set after The New Stuff  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.

A/N: I've watched too many ER programs on TLC as of late, so I watched Bad Chi to assess damages. I wrote this fic awhile ago, not sure why I never posted here.

She sat in her cell thinking of only one thing.

Revenge.

After the surgery to remove her spleen and months of pain due to the broken ribs she suffered she was arrested for kidnaping and attempted murder. Her only visitor had been her mentor. She received the news today, of his death.

She'd been a quiet prisoner, staying away from the other inmates mostly. She pleaded with the parole committee to be allowed to attend his funeral. They finally agreed, with the provision that two guards would be with her at all times and she'd be handcuffed while away from the prison.

It was raining, a rarity in San Diego, during his funeral. She played up her grief, even asking one of the men with her for a tissue. On their walk back to the car she made her move, her martial arts skills having not diminished during her incarceration. She fled the scene after freeing herself from the cuffs and hailed a taxi using the money from the wallet of the men she'd knocked out to pay her fare and arriving at the office she'd owned where her master had continued to reside.

She still knew Darien's address from the medical claim form he'd filled out when he sought treatment from her. She sat in a secluded spot waiting for him to return home. She smiled when he was dropped off by the man who'd hurt her.

She hot wired a car and followed the van to it's final destination. She waited outside his place until the lights went off, letting an hour pass before making her move. She had a set of needles on her jacket ready to use on her prey. She picked the set of locks on the door slipping into the apartment silently.

Bobby was sound asleep lying on his stomach.

A cold smile crossed her lips as she approached his bed. She slid a needle into the base of his neck cutting off his vocal response, the second one two inches under the first to keep him immobile.

"Hello. Remember me? I hope so because I've thought about you a lot. Oh, I'm sorry, you can't answer me," her tone was mocking. "I'm going to repay you for all of the pain I've suffered. And then, before you die, I'll take care of your partner."

Bobby did recognize her. The acupuncture chick who'd fixed Darien's back and then tried to turn him into a killer. Dr. Charlene Melissa Jay. 'Oh crap...' he thought the pain increasing with each needle she added.

***

Darien grumbled as he got up the next morning. His one tooth had been bothering him for about a week now, so he finally told Claire about it.

The Official pulled some strings and brought in a dentist with the proper clearance and he was going to fix Darien's tooth this morning.

'If this thing didn't hurt so bad I'd play hookey today,' he thought as he got dressed. 'At least he'll give me something for the pain before he does anything with it.'

He drove into work and walked down to the Keep. He figured Bobby would be there to give him moral support, but the only people there were Claire and the dentist.

"Mornin' Claire," he sighed sitting down in the dreaded chair. "I guess it really IS a dentist chair now," he joked.

"Hello Dahrien, this is Dr. Falk," she introduced him.

"Hey doc. So, how long is this gonna take?" he shook the woman's hand.

"Well, after I look over the x-rays to determine how bad you are Mr. Fawkes, it should take about half an hour or so," she explained.

Darien nodded. "Where's Hobbes?" he asked Claire.

"He's probably in the Official's office. You know that just because you aren't working right now, does not mean that Bobby will get the morning off as well."

"Yeah, the fat man always works him like a slave driver," he rolled his eyes. He scooted in the chair as the doctor came over to him with a large needle.

"Open wide Mr. Fawkes."

"You're gonna stick THAT in my mouth?"

"You have two cavities that need to be filled. This will numb your jaw so I can work," she told him.

"Dahrien, after all this you can't be Belonephobic," Claire admonished him.

"Why would I be afraid of bologna?" Darien asked.

"That's the fear of needles," Claire stated.

"Baloney."

"No, I'm serious," she insisted.

"Whatever," he opened his mouth reluctantly and she slid the needle into his gum. "Aw crap..." he groaned. Soon his whole face felt numb and she began to drill.

***

Bobby was still lying on his bed as the sun filtered into his apartment. The pain in his body was excruciating, but she'd made it so he couldn't even cry out. Only the tears rolling down his face showed how much he was really hurting.

Charlie had put a total of 20 needles in his back, legs and arms, knowing exactly where to poke to cause the most damage. "Good morning Mr. Hobbes. Sleep well?" she smirked.

He formed the word 'bitch' on his lips.

"Yes, I AM a bitch, and who do you think made me like this?" she snapped. "I only wanted to do one thing to save someone I cared about, and because of you I had months of pain. Now that he's gone I have all the time I ever wanted to return the favor," she came over and dug one of the needles in further.

Bobby bit his lip, even more tears running down his cheeks now as fire raced down his spine. He hadn't meant for her to suffer like that, it had been an accident. He'd only been protecting his partner and defending himself.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm going to make myself something to eat," she laughed and sought out his kitchen.

'Fawkes... don't let her hurt you, just for me...' he cried out mentally.

***

Darien made his way to the Official's office to let him know that he was going home. After the drugs wore off he KNEW that his head would be killing him and he wanted to take the nice pills the doctor gave him. He frowned when he noticed Bobby wasn't there. He was hoping that he'd be able to give him a ride home. "Whersh Hobbth?" his words were jumbled due to his jaw still being numb.

The Official stared at him for a moment. "I thought he was with you."

Darien shook his head.

"Robert hasn't called in yet either," Eberts pointed out.

"Shut up, Eberts. Go find him, Fawkes. Remind him that he still works here, and is expected to be in on time."

"K. Afta I do um gong hum," Darien told him.

"Fine, but Hobbes still needs to come in. I have some other things he can work on in your absence," The Official barked.

Darien nodded and left the office. He went to Bobby's apartment first thinking he might just be sick and have overslept. He knocked on the door and it swung open. "Hobbth, man where--" he was cut off as there was a sharp prick in his neck and he crumpled to the floor as the sedative took effect. "Aw cap..." he muttered before he faded into the darkness.

***

Darien groaned and blinked his eyes as he slowly came around. The side of his face and his arms were throbbing from the carpet burn he'd gotten from being dragged into Bobby's bedroom. His arms were tied securely behind his back with duct tape and his legs bound together with the same.

He felt a sharp pinch in the back of his neck where a needle had been placed. He tried to quicksilver to freeze and break the tape, but the needle seemed to be blocking the gland. "Aw crap!" he swore.

Bobby was relieved that Darien had finally woken up although hearing him say "Aw crap," could only mean that he wasn't able to move either.

Darien gazed up to the bed and blanched seeing all of the needles sticking out of Bobby's back, blood dripping from several of the sites where Charlie had dug them in even further. "Hobbes! Man, we gotta get out of here!"

Bobby rolled his eyes, the pain in his back was evident on his face. 'How, Fawkes? I can't move.' he mouthed.

"Evidently you can't speak either," Darien tried to joke a little. "Well, she did something so I can't use the gland, but if I can--" his statement was cut off as Charlie sauntered into the room.

"Hello boys. Now that you're both here, the fun can begin," she gave a cruel smile and made her way over to the bed.

"What do you want from us you crazy bitch?" Darien snapped at her.

"I want you both to suffer, like I did, and then I intend to kill you," she told him. She started pressing on the needles in Bobby's back, each one sending a shockwave of pain throughout his body.

The silent screams mirrored in his eyes conveying his true agony. Tears began to flow again, soaking the pillow under his head.

"STOP IT!!" Darien shouted at her.

Charlie just laughed at him. "How exquisite. I hurt him and you respond in turn. This is working out so nicely."

***

The Official looked at his watch and frowned. "Eberts. Tell Miss Monroe I need to see her A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir," Eberts left the office and went up to Alex's. He knocked on her door gingerly.

"Come in," she called.

"Miss Monroe, the Official requests to see you right away," he stated.

"I'll be right down," she sighed closing up what she was working on, on her laptop.

"Agent Monroe, so good to see you," The Official greeted.

"Alright, what is it this time?"

"Agent Hobbes failed to report in this morning. I sent Fawkes to look for him and send him in over four hours ago and he still hasn't shown up. Find Hobbes and bring him in," he explained.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Hobbes didn't come in? That's not like him. I'll find him, sir," she stood up and left his office.

She drove to Hobbes' place first and frowned when she saw Darien's car sitting there. 'If they are both playing hookey today I'm going to kick their asses.'

Her mind was on alert when she reached his door and it was unlocked. 'He always locked his door, even when he was home.' She pulled her gun and pushed the door open, walking in quietly.

Charlie pushed in another one of the needles on Bobby's body and his eyes widened. He tried to draw in a breath, but his lungs seemed to have stopped working.

"What did you do to him?!?" Darien screamed at her.

"I merely shut down the communication between his brain and his lungs. Now we can watch him suffocate," she said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," came Alex's voice from the door. "Put your hands up and back away."

Charlie hissed at Alex and yanked one of the needles out of Bobby's leg and threw it at her hitting her in the eye. She jumped up and rushed past Alex, who was now screaming in pain, with blood coming from her damaged eye.

Darien's eyes widened when Charlie's needle struck true, hurting Alex. He was still bound hand and foot with duct tape and he couldn't quicksilver to free himself. "Alex... I know you're hurting, but can you cut me loose or at least pull the needle out of Hobbes neck..." he asked.

Alex nodded, her one hand still covering her damaged eye. She knew better than to pull the needle out now, it would do even more harm, so she'd have to wait until she was in the ER. She let out a strained breath and took out her switchblade. "Here... I'll cut your arms free and you can do the rest," she grunted through her teeth.

"OK, thanks," Darien gave her a weak smile as she freed his hands. He quickly cut his legs free and rushed over to Bobby. He yanked the needle out of Bobby's neck hoping he'd start breathing again.

Bobby had stopped breathing altogether, before Darien got to him, so he was now unresponsive.

"Aw crap! Hobbes, don't do this to me!" Darien urged. He pulled the rest of the needles out, not caring how much blood was coming from the holes where she'd really dug them in, and rolled him over.

Alex called 911 while Darien started CPR on Bobby.

Darien fastened his lips over Bobby's and breathed oxygen into his body. He then started the chest compressions, 15 hits and then 2 more breaths. "Come on...come on..." he repeated, desperately while he tried to save his partner's life.

After a tense 2 minutes Bobby finally gasped for air and coughed.

Darien sank down on the bed next to Bobby, tears welling in his eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I couldn't deal with losing you, like I lost Kevin," he exclaimed.

Hobbes gave Darien a tired smile. "I'm not going anywhere, partner..."

***

Darien and Bobby strolled into the hospital room where Alex was. "Hey there, Monroe. How's the eye?" Bobby asked.

"It will heal. They took the needle out and repaired the damage. I just have to wear this eye patch for a few weeks," she sighed.

"So the fat man giving you time off?" Darien asked.

"Are you kidding? I had to work with a broken arm, you think he's going to let me off for this?" she countered.

"I see your point," Darien grinned.

Alex glared at him. "You think you're so funny."

"I did want to thank you for the rescue," Bobby spoke up. "I mean you showing up and getting Fawkes free, even though you were in pain, saved my life," he told her with sincerity.

"Just try not to get caught like that ever again, both of you," she sighed.

"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die,-- "Darien busted in.

"I swear if you finish that statement *I* will kill you!" Alex snarled at him.

***

Charlie sat back in her office. "I'll have to get them in a different way. I wasn't prepared for that woman to interfere. I'll be ready next time."

She looked over pictures she'd been able to take of the people who went to visit Alex in the hospital. The blond woman, fat man, and balding man in a suit that tailed behind the heavier man, would be her next targets.

She would start her surveillance of them... soon.

The end. For now...


End file.
